The Quiet Room
by phoebenpiper
Summary: The Quiet Room isn't so quiet when Becker gives Jess a foot massage...and Abby and the others overhear them.


The Quiet Room

a Primeval fanfic by phoebenpiper

...

[Note: This story was inspired by my Sherlock and assisted by my Pip - a special thanks to both of them!]

...

As soon as Becker walked into Lester's office Monday morning, he realised something was wrong. Jess was standing just inside the doorway, giving their guv'nor an overview of the server update she'd help launch over the weekend. She sounded cheerful, in spite of the two server crashers she was currently relating, and she looked pretty as ever. But something was definitely off, and Becker simply couldn't put his finger on it.

"Captain Becker," Lester interjected drily, "is there a reason for your dropping in, or were you just planning to stand their leering at Ms. Parker all day?"

Becker rolled his eyes - it was way too early to be dealing with Lester's sarcasm. Jess turned, clearly not having seen him enter, her cheeks now pink.

And further away than normal.

"You're shorter!" Becker exclaimed as realisation dawned.

Jess giggled. "I'm not shorter, silly. I'm just wearing flats."

He glanced down to find that she, indeed, was wearing flat, practical high-tops for the first time ever since he'd met her.

If you could call anything covered in purple sequins "practical".

Lester cleared his throat, as if to remind them both that he was still in the room.

Jess took the hint, quickly saying, "I'd best get back to the hub."

But the instant she started to move, Becker noticed she was in pain.

"Jess, you're limping!"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." But she didn't look fine as she hobbled out of Lester's office, taking the stairs down to Ops at a snail's pace.

Becker watched her go, completely torn. He wanted to follow her, to find out what was wrong and make sure she was okay, but he needed to let Lester know about the security drills he had scheduled for the week.

Luckily, Lester made the decision easier for him. "Just go. I can wait, and obviously you can't."

Ignoring his reproachful tone, Becker rushed out of the office, catching up with Jess just as she reached the ADD. He grabbed ahold of her elbow and helped her up into the chair, noticing her cringe as she stepped onto the footrest.

"Jessica, what happened to you?" Becker asked, deeply concerned.

Jess shook her head, her face flushing. "It's nothing. It was stupid, and all my fault. I'll be fine. Really,"

Becker would've been intrigued if he hadn't been so worried. "What did you do?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" Becker nodded, and she hesitantly proceeded. "You see, there's a special exhibit at the V & A right now, and I just had to go, but I didn't think about the fact that I'd be on my feet in the museum for quite so many hours so..."

"So you wore heels," Becker finished for her.

Jess nodded. "I should've know better, but I just wasn't thinking. And now I can barely walk. I even soaked my feet for an hour last night, but it didn't seem to help any."

Becker should've been scolding her, reminding her that she shouldn't be so reckless with her own health, but he hated to see her in such pain. "You should probably get someone to massage your feet," he suggested.

Jess's blue eyes lit up with gratitude as she eagerly grabbed onto his forearm. "You'd really give me a foot rub?"

Becker nodded automatically before quite understanding what she'd asked.

"Oh, Becker, I would be forEVER indebted to you! Could we meet at lunch? Perhaps in the Quiet Room?"

Becker was slowly realising that she'd misinterpreted his vague suggestion as a specific offer, but it was too late to back out now. After all, she seemed to be so looking forward to it, he couldn't possibly let her down. And he'd rubbed his own feet enough over the years - surely it shouldn't be too much different to rub someone else's, right?

"I'll...uh...see you then," he said, starting to walk off.

He was so absorbed in trying to think of a plan of action that he didn't even hear Jess call after him, "You're my hero, Becker."

...

Jess spent the rest of her morning counting the hours until lunch. Her feet were aching so much, it was hard to concentrate on her work, but she kept reminding herself that she only had to make it to lunch, and then Becker would make everything better.

On her morning break, she'd hobbled out to her car to get the pair of pyjama bottoms she kept in the boot in case of emergency. She'd realised it'd be easier to relax during her massage if she didn't have to worry about constantly keeping her knees together in her wee skirt. She changed in the loo right before lunch and then scurried down to the Quiet Room, hoping no one would see her roaming the halls in her bare feet.

Becker was already inside, sitting in the comfy chair. He immediately stood when she entered, staring down at her mismatched outfit.

"Shoes?" he asked, amused, as he noticed the pattern on her flannel pyjamas.

Jess shrugged. "I like shoes."

"Yeah, I noticed," Becker said. "It's just rather ironic, considering..." He trailed off as he gestured to her feet.

Jess felt her face flush. "You don't know the worst of it," she mumbled under her breath as she dumped her shoes and skirt onto the coffee table. Becker raised a questioning eyebrow, and she admitted, "The exhibit I mentioned? Yeah...it was on..."

"Shoes," Becker joined her on the final word, shaking his head.

"Jessica, this fetish of yours is getting out of hand."

"It's not a 'fetish'!" she insisted. "But...point taken. I promise to be more careful in future." She knew that he was only scolding because he cared.

But right now she just wanted to get off her aching feet. Gesturing between the couch, footstool, and comfy chair, she asked, "So where do you want me?"

Becker seemed slightly flustered by the question, as if he wasn't sure of the correct answer. "Um...I don't know...on the couch, I guess?"

Jess sat down as instructed, stretching her legs out in front of her and wiggling her perfectly pedicured toes. Her favourite part of getting her toes done was the foot massage. Her feet had never been in pain like this before, though, so she could only imagine how good this massage was going to feel.

But Becker was acting somewhat nervous as he pulled the footstool over next to her and squatted down upon it, bending awkwardly over her feet. She wondered what could be causing his nervousness before suddenly becoming hyperaware of the fact that he would soon be massaging her bare skin. It wasn't EXACTLY intimate - after all, she regularly paid to have complete strangers give her pedicures - but it was certainly far more intimate than the two of them had ever been before. Perhaps Becker felt uncomfortable about touching her - his friend and coworker - in such a way, and she began to feel uncomfortable as well, as if they were somehow about to cross a line.

"If you don't want to do this..." Jess began, but Becker cut her off.

"No!" he said, determinedly picking up one of her feet and placing it on his thigh. "You need this...and I promised I'd help." He stopped and took a steeling breath before continuing, "I...it's just...I have a confession to make," he stammered, staring down at her rainbow-painted toes, clearly not wanting to meet her eyes.

Jess waited patiently for him to continue, even though she was dying to hear what secret he was about to divulge.

Finally, he admitted, "This is my first time. I mean, I've done it to myself loads of times, especially when I was in Basic. But I've never rubbed anyone else's before. But I...uh...did some research this morning, so I'm willing to give it a try...if you're willing. But if I'm rubbish, you can just tell me."

As Becker made his admission, Jess wondered why he'd volunteered if he was so uncertain. But thinking back, she suddenly realised that he HADN'T volunteered - she'd simply misinterpreted his caring comment, and he'd felt too embarrassed to disappoint her when she'd been so keen. Embarrassment was definitely a good look for him, so it took a moment for Jess to realise when he'd stopped talking. She quickly shook her head, saying, "I'm sure you'll be fine. My feet are such a mess, ANYTHING would be an improvement at this point."

But Becker still looked nervous. "Are you sure?"

Jess smiled. "Of course. We can muddle through this together. I just appreciate you being willing to help."

Becker let out a sigh, as if trying to prepare himself for the task at hand. "Then let's give this a try, shall we?"

...

Abby was on her way to the canteen to meet Connor for lunch when she heard her name. It was Becker's voice, and it had come from inside the Quiet Room, a completely ironic name for the small resting room since it had been built with absolutely no soundproofing, thus making it essentially useless for its intended purpose.

Any other time, Abby would've simply continued on without a second thought - after all, she worked with Becker every day, so naturally he'd occasionally mention her in normal conversation. But Becker had been anything but normal when she'd seen him a short while ago. He'd come rushing into the menagerie, practically frantic, asking if she had any hand lotion he could use. His behaviour was decidedly non-Becker-like, and he'd become strangely evasive - and possibly even embarrassed? - when she'd asked what he needed the lotion for. She'd been terribly intrigued by his odd reactions and had planned on asking Connor at lunch if he had any idea what the Captain was up to.

So hearing Becker comment through the closed door, "_I borrowed it from Abby - I hope you don't mind the smell_," made her instantly stop in her tracks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"_Oh, it's lovely. And Clarins is supposed to be a good brand._"

Abby was surprised to hear Jess's voice coming from inside. What were the two of them doing together in the Quiet Room? Abby wondered - as far as she knew, no one EVER used that room. And what on earth did they need her hand lotion for?

Jess apparently had the same question. "_But what's it for?_"

_"I think it's supposed to help with the friction...or something?_" Becker sounded unsure.

"_Don't we WANT friction?_"

"_I...I don't know. They just suggested it. As I said, I've only ever done this to myself before._"

"Yo, Abby, what's goin'-"

Abby jumped at the sound of Connor's voice and frantically tried to shush him.

"What are you doing out here?" Connor whispered.

Abby felt embarrassed to confess that she'd been eavesdropping, but her shock at what she'd just heard outweighed her shame. "It's Becker and Jess," she whispered, gesturing towards the door.

Connor just looked more confused. "Becker and Jess doing what?"

"_Oh, Becker, your hands are cold!_" Jess's exclamation was crystal clear through the paper-thin door.

Connor's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You don't think...?" he began, but his question was answered by Becker.

"_How's that? Better?_"

"_Oh yes. MUCH better. Oh God, that feels so good!_"

Abby and Connor shared amused smiles as they gleefully grasped each other's hands. They'd both been rooting for Becker and Jess to get together after watching the pair dance awkwardly around each other for months, neither seeming willing to make the first move. It was nice to see them - or at least HEAR them - finally getting down to it.

"Good on them," Connor whispered.

Abby nodded. "It's about bloody time."

"_You're gonna have to do something about these._" Becker's voice sounded again._ "The fabric keeps getting in my way._"

"_Oh, sorry._" After a brief pause, and what sounded like some shifting around on the couch, Jess asked, "_How's that?_"

"_Much better._"

Abby and Connor shared an astonished look, all thoughts of going to lunch now long gone.

"_How's that feel, Jess?_"

"_Heavenly. Don't stop._"

"_You sure? I mean, I want to make certain I'm not hurting you. I'm just...I'm not used to doing it at this angle._"

"_No, it feels great. Keep it u-UNHH!_" Jess's sentence ended in a loud moan.

"Was that Jess?" Matt asked, hurrying down the hallway. "Is she okay? I thought I heard-"

"Ssshh!" Abby said, a finger to her lips as she pointed to the door with her pinkie. "She's fine."

"More than fine, I'd say," Connor added with a twinkle in his eye.

Becker's voice sounded through the door, asking, "_I take it you liked that?_"

Jess giggled. "_How could you tell?_"

"_The internet said it would get results._"

"_They weren't kidding._"

"_Let me try the other one._"

"_Oh, yes! Oh!...that feels amazing!"_

Matt looked from Abby to Connor. "They're not...?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically as Connor confirmed, "They are."

"Finally," Matt mumbled under his breath.

"_Actually I'm kind of cramping up here_," Becker was now saying. "_Can we change positions?_"

"_Sure. Where do you want me?_"

"_Just...uh...put you feet up here._" After a pause, and the sound of much shifting around, Becker let out a satisfied sigh. "_Oh, that's much better. Is that good for you?_"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't stop._"

It suddenly occurred to Abby that perhaps the three of them shouldn't be standing out here being such voyeurs...or whatever the listening equivalent was. But it wasn't perversion that kept them rivetted to the spot; it was simply joy at knowing that their friends were at long last hooking up.

Besides, it was kind of hot.

And apparently about to get hotter.

"_You know, I'm not gonna break, Becker. You can do it harder._"

"_How's that?_"

"_Oh god, yes."_

"_Harder?_"

"_Definitely. Oh yes, RIGHT there! OH GOD!_" Jess's loud cry reverberated down the hallway.

Abby could feel her face growing warm from the heat emanating from inside. The Quiet Room was CERTAINLY not living up to its name right now - Jess was emitting a loud series of contented moans and sighs as Becker continued to work his magic on her.

After a time he hit upon a particularly sensitive spot and her cries suddenly went up an octave.

"_Sorry, Jess!_"

"_Don't apologise. And DON'T stop! That feels amazing!"_

Her words dissolved into various non-verbal, yet quite understandable, confirmations of his abilities.

Over time, her satisfied moans began to fade away, and eventually Becker concluded, "_How's that?_"

Upon hearing his voice, Abby realised that she'd been holding her breath, her heart racing, for the last several minutes.

Jess answered with a contented, "_Mmm, yes. Oh, I don't think I'll ever walk again - I just want to lie here forever._"

"_So...it was okay?_"

Abby couldn't believe how self-conscious Becker sounded, especially after the noises he'd just gotten out of her.

"_Are you kidding? It was heavenly._"

"_You sure?_"

"_Yes, Becker! You were marvelous!_" She gave a nervous giggle as she added, "_Did you not HEAR me?_"

"I think the entire ARC heard her," Connor whispered.

"_Well, I DO hope you've learned your lesson from all this._"

Jess's petulant sigh could be heard clearly through the door. "_Yes, Becker, in future I promise to be a good little girl and not let my 'fetish' get in the way of taking care of myself._" Jess giggled again. "_Though I have to say, if that was my punishment, I may do it again next weekend."_

"_Jessica._" Abby could hear the scolding tone his voice had taken on.

_"I'm just kidding. But it did feel incredible. You're REALLY good - AMAZING, in fact. You could totally charge, you know? Make a little money on the side. Because people would totally pay for that kind of skill._"

"She's overdoing it a bit, don't you think?"

"Lester!" Abby exclaimed, flustered at the sudden appearance of their guv'nor. "We were...uh...just..."

"Eavesdropping," Lester helpfully finished. "Yes, I know. Not that you needed to be so obvious about it, hanging about here - I was able to hear almost everything just fine from my office." He shook his head, mumbling, "I must talk to Philip about getting better sound-proofing."

"_Are you gonna be okay now?_"

Abby and the others turned back towards the door at the sound of Becker's voice.

"_Yes, I feel ever so much better. Thank you - it was just what I needed._"

"_Glad I could help._" He paused, no doubt checking his watch before continuing, "_Lunch is almost over, so I should...uh...probably leave so you can get dressed._"

Too late, Abby realised that this was his exit line. Before she and the others could disperse, the door to the Quiet Room opened, revealing Becker, his hand still on the doorknob, with Jess sprawled on the couch behind him.

"What the-?" Becker asked as he saw the crowd assembled outside.

Those in the hallway were so taken aback that they couldn't even come up with an explanation for why they all happened to be standing there.

Jess, however, instantly came to her own conclusion. "There's not an anomaly, is there?" she asked frantically, suddenly remembering that the klaxons didn't officially sound in the Quiet Room. She grabbed up her skirt and shoes and rushed for the door, obviously ready and willing to do her job, despite still being pyjama-clad and barefoot.

But as soon as she jumped to her feet, Abby noticed the change from this morning. "Jess, you're not limping anymore."

Jess gave a satisfied smile. "No. Becker was a doll and gave me a foot massage. I feel so much better." She reached the door and peered up and down the corridor, a look of confusion starting to emerge as she realised that the alarms were not, in fact, going off. "Wait - so there's not an anomaly?"

Lester shook his head. "The only anomaly here is the pair of you."

Becker raised a questioning eyebrow as Jess asked, "What do you mean?"

"Would you two just go on and shag already?" he said, clearly exasperated. Starting to walk away, he added over his shoulder, "The anticipation is going to bloody kill us all."

Becker and Jess both looked at each other, alarmed, before quickly turning away and heading off nervously in opposite directions.

The show now over, Matt gave a resigned sigh and wandered off alone.

"He'll be in his bunk," Connor concluded as he watched their team leader walk away.

Abby laughed before turning to Connor. "So..."

"So..."

"You know, we've still got time before we have to get back to work. You...hungry?"

The grin that spread across Connor's face made it clear he understood her meaning. "But where could we go?"

"The cells in the menagerie are lead-lined."

"An ACTUAL Quiet Room - Abby, you're a genius."

As they started off together, he added, "You wouldn't mind giving me a foot massage, would you? Because that sounded amazing."

Abby nodded - she'd been thinking the exact same thing.

...

THE END


End file.
